


[vidlet] Can't Touch This

by sanguinity



Series: ceci ne pas une vid [2]
Category: Wing Chun
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't touch Michelle Yeoh's moves. Nor can you touch her tofu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vidlet] Can't Touch This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhoboat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/gifts).



> MC Hammer, "U Can't Touch This."
> 
> Created for ghost-lingering's “[Silent Fandoms](http://ghost-lingering.dreamwidth.org/166967.html),” Festivids 2014. More information about that project and this collection is available on the series page.

**Lyrics:**

And this is a beat u can't touch.

I told you homeboy  
U can't touch this  
Yeah that's how we're livin' and you know  
U can't touch this  
Look in my eyes, man  
U can't touch this  
You know let me bust the funky lyrics  
U can't touch this.

Fresh new kicks and pants  
You got it like that now you know you wanna dance.


End file.
